Darth Jievous
"If you see a fighter that is skilled with a lightsaber, you never have seen one like this." :-Darth Jievous Made by ''--Ryan65wad (talk) 00:15, September 5, 2013 (UTC)'' Darth Jievous was a Sith Lord for many centuries. If he ever went into battle, he could use many types of weapons like the force, his lightsaber, or hypnotisim. If he was put into exile, he would get out real easy unless the Jedi buried him up real good. His phase is "If you see a fighter who knows his place, you never have seen one like this.". He would kill every single Jedi until there was no more. Once his missions are done, he returns to his sith temple that he built with help from his Sith mates. If you want to see how it got built, click here. In the meantime, be with the Sith!!!'' '' 'The story of Darth Jievous as a Sith Apprentice' The birth of Rygan Galelander I was born 9996 yrs BBY on the planet of Shili. My family was too poor to raise me so I went to the Sith Temple and pledged my ways to the sith. Darth Jievous's Training When I pledged my ways to the sith, I was renamed from Rygan Galelander to Darth Jievous . I was assigned to the Sith masters Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious. First, I practiced using the force to control my lightsaber. Then, I learned to do force push, and force grip. It was hard at first, but with practice I got the hang of it. Then, I used all of my known powers on a training pad. With their help, I was a very fast learner but still needed practice. Darth Plagueis'' "Concentrate on force lightning now, then you will truly be like us Sith."'' I took his advice and studied the ways carefully. Then, I was almost done. Darth Sidious'' "Later, you will learn about sly, sith moves. Then you will be ready."'' Darth Jievous'' "I hope so."'' The sly, sith moves that Darth Sidious was talking about was throwing lightning balls while doing a handstand, using force grip, force choke, and force push while doing flips. I practiced each of them, but they were all wrong the first time. The second time, I couldn't do a lightning ball while doing a handstand beca use I fell down, and I was a little scared, but I didn't admit it. On my third try with my force flips, I landed on my stomach but I was fine. On my fourth time, I almost got everything right. Darth Sidious'' "All you need to do now is to use the force so that you can concentrate."'' That's what he said on my fifth try. I concentrated as much as I can, and got all of them down correctly this time. Darth Plagueis'' "Now all of the http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Republic will fear the sith !"'' My squad master was an experienced sith named Darth Platonious. I joined his squad and started as a trooper. But as months passed by I got ranked to commander. After that I got promoted to a general. In a few weeks, Platonious and I led an attack on my homeworld of Shili. When I saw my parents, I only got to see them for only a short time because a squad of clone troops shot my family and Master Platonious. They all got killed. Darth Jievous'' "You dare threaten my parents and my squad leader!?"'' I gave in my full anger to the clones and jedi. I killed every single one of them. Then I promoted myself to leader. I promoted myself because I wanted to honor my master. I took an apprentice called Pauseen Photoboarder and renamed him to Darth Shodim and trained him very well to the sith arts and made him a Dark Lord. To learn more, go to http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_JievousTaking_an_Apprentice%7Chere. Creating a Fortress: Part 1 After the Great Jedi Purge, it was time to start making a fortress. When I was creating the perimeter, I didn't know how long it should be. When I finally figured it out, it should have five sets of two parrallel sides. The front and the back should be 270' long and the sides should be 135' long. When I was finished building each story, I knew that it was very big for only one to use the force. I told lots of sith to help me out. Acolyte'' "Hey, is this supposed to be the fortress?"'' Darth Jievous'' "I needed you all here because I thought that we should make a five-story sith fortress and I needed some help stacking these stories together. I figure that if we split into groups, we could make our fortress."'' The others agreed to help. When we were putting our last story in, an acolyte next to me accidentally dropped part of the story and it went straight to myself. When it hit me, it broke into two. One hit my legs and the other hit my nose and my eyes. After that, it was all over, (for now). Creating a Fortress: Part 2 Palpatine'' "Can you hear me?"'' Acolyte'' "I think he's dead sir."'' Darth Jievous'' "I'm fine, Acolyte, i'm just a little wounded, that's all."'' They put on a face After the destruction of my legs and my face, Darth Sidious took me to his labratory on Coruscant. When we arrived at his lab, they took me inside and started rebuilding me. They had to get special equipment for me just so I could stay alive in such worlds. They Put on a mask for me to breathe, and put on robotic legs for me to move in such worlds. After they rebuilt me, I couldn't remember anything because when it hit my face, it hit my head, too. They told me everything that happened in my life so far. When we exited the labratory, we started building the fortress. When we finished the outside, it was time to get furniture for the inside. We had training mats, lamps, training obstacles etc. All of our sith mates, even Darth Sidious was impressed. We agreed that on every decade, we started upgrading our furniture and that was the end of that. Taking an Apprentice After the creation of the sith fortress, Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious both let me take on an apprentice, at last. When I was searching for an apprentice, I knew that the two most important things that I needed to find was intelligent, and strong with the force. I kept searcing and searching until I found the perfect apprentice. His name was origanlly Garth Riotwave . I told him that he should be one with the sith. I didn't think that he would be happy because he was once a jedi knight.He refused and and went off to the jedi temple. Since he refused to be a sith, I met someone named Pauseen Photoboarder. I told Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious that he should join the sith. They both accepted since they were so desperate. Darth Jievous ''"My apprentice, you shall be known as Darth...Shodim"'' Darth Shodim'' "With honor, my master." '' 'The Clone Wars' Darth Jievous's Teachings After I took Darth Shodim as my apprentice, I first taught him how to do a forward rool and a backward roll. He needed to work on going all the way around. Once his neck was getting better, he did three-quarter rolls, and after a few days, he got it. Then, we started doing hansprings. He needed to focus on leaping right after he went upside down. We practiced day and night until he finally got it. Then, we started to work on flips. First, we practiced on frontflips. On his first time, he did good, except for the fact that he didn't tuck his knees in and landed on his rear end. The next day, we focused on tucking his legs in. By the tenth day, he tucked his knees in while doing his flip, but still landed on his rear end. The next day, we practiced on landing on his feet instead of his rear end. By the fourth day, he didn't land on his rear end and he tucked his knees in, but he leaned too far back and fell. By the eighth day, he nailed it. He tucked his knees, landed on his feet, and he leaned straight in the middle. Then, we started to work on backflips. On his first try, he waslike a circle, which I can understand. So for his next try, he went on from landing on his stomach to landing on his feet. He wasn't doing so good, I admit, but after a week, his landing was looking pretty good, so I needed to help him tuck his feet, like the frontflips. Actually, on his third day, he nailed his backflip. Actually, he did the same thing as his frontflip, but vice versa. After he was done with his flips, we went working on aerial flips. First, he tried to do an aerial cartwheel on his own, but it wasn't a pretty sight, if you know what I mean. For the next day, I tried to help Darth Shodim jump sideways. Actually, he nailed his cartwheel the second time because of what he did on his backflip, but sideways. Next, we went working on spins, which he nailed his first time. So after his acrobatic training, we started working on force powers while doing acrobatic mumbo jumbo, which really wasn't that hard. All he needed to do was practiced all the acrobatic things that he learned and combine them together with his force powers. After his training was done, by the order of the sith, he skipped the mage to dark lord, which means tthat i'm not his master anymore. The First Battle of Geonosis When Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala were held captive, it was glorious. At that time I was part of the Sepratists and the Sith. When Count Dooku's arena beasts were about to execute Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé, us Sepratists saw that they were taming the arena beasts, especially Anakin. I thought that I should execute the three of them, but Darth Sidious told me, by mind, to stay put. I obeyed. I really wanted to fight, but the arena beasts were taking care of bussiness and I didn't want to mess it up. When some drodiekas were going to finish the job, Mace Windu showed up and almost decapitated Jango Fett. Then, some jedi showed up everywhere to help the republic. The sepreatists guarded us sith, Dooku and I. But the jedi and Padme got the upper hand and destroyed lots and lots of sepratist droids, but there were too many for the republic. Eventually, the sepratists were about to execute the republic with Dooku's command, but Yoda and the clone troopers from Kamino. They destroyed every sepratist that were in battle. The jedi landed in seprate places to make a squad and lead their squadrons into battle. Every jedi except Obi-Wan and Anakin only so soon. Those two were going to execute Count Dooku. When they started battling, Dooku performed the Makashi lightsber form. He injured Obi-Wan pretty bad, and cut off Anakin's hand. When Dooku seemed victorious, Yoda was going to confront Dooku himself. They both took out their lightsabers, and started battling. Yoda used the Ataru form of lightsaber combat. When Dooku was going to drop a small tower on them, Yoda used the force to prevent that from happening but Dooku escaped. After that, Anakin and Padme had a secret marriage on Naboo. The Battle of Cerea The Flight to Cerea When my squad noticed that Darth Sidious was held captive on Cerea, I led an attack to rescue him. So, we all go on board my attack cruiser and told my captain to fly the cruiser. We noticed that there were jedi starfighters everywhere. All of the starfighters were surrounding my attack cruiser. I told my men to launch our vulture droids and tri-fighters. I also told them to open our lasers and fire. It wasn't easy to get passed them though, but we nearly destroyed all of their starfighters. When we got passed the fighters, we closed our lasers, sent our ships back into the wings, but clone troopers were guarding us too. So we did the same thing and succeeded. We landed on Cerea, where our mission awaits... The Attack of Cerea When we landed on Cerea, all of my best men and I went on to battle for ultimate prize: To rescue Darth Sidious. We fought all of the jedi and nearly killed all of them. When we were just going to rescue Sidious, Master Yoda was right in front of him, guarding us from our lord. I was pretty surprised to see Yoda myself because I thought I destroyed him in the halls of the Jedi Temple. But he wasn't the only one there. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Anakin Skywalker. I battled Yoda to the end. We all defeated the jedi by our most powerful blasts of sith lightning. Then we rescued Sidious and brought him back to my attack cruiser. The return of Darth Sidious and the Sith When Sidious returned to the Coursant Underworld, he swore revenge on the jedi who killed Platonious and the rest of the sith while he was captured. So he put me in second in command temporarily. The Battle of Utapau When the battle of Utapau started, I secretly accompanied General Grievous and the other sepratists along against Obi-Wan Kenobi and his squadron. When I was accompaning Grievous, I brought some sith acolytes. While Kenobi was battling the general, us sith went fighting Obi-Wan's squadron. I have to admit that his squadron did a good job fighting us. All of our acolytes died, so us three and the rest of the sepratists nearly killed half of the Jedi Knight's squadron. When Obi-Wan just destroyed General Grievous, Us three sith got back into our sith infiltrator and arrived in Coursant just in time for the great jedi purge. When We arrived, Darth Sidious told only me to accompany Darth Vader in the purge and I did just that. The Jedi Purge Entering the Jedi Temple When it became clear that Anakin Skywalker killed Count Dooku and pledged his ways to the sith and adopted the title "Darth Vader", it was clear that the Emperor had the most loyal and powerful apprentice of them all. When the "Great Jedi Purge" started, Darth Sidious ordered me to accompany Darth Vader. I did just that. Darth Vader and I led the whole 501st leigon into the halls of the Jedi temple. All of our men and us two sith killed all of the jedi that tried to guard us from their home. We went to the temple, where our mission awaits... The Great Jedi Purge When the Purge started, there was nothing to worry about except kill Jedi with our squad. Yoda saw what happened to the Jedi guardians as well as Kenobi. They were both busy at the moment so, they couldn't help the fallen Jedi. When the Purge started, Palpatine ordered his men to execute order 66. All of the squads of clone troopers obeyed. Nearly all of the Jedi got killed as well as all of the sepratists being smashed. Only a handful of Jedi survived the execute.The ones that did where General Rahm Kota, Kento Marek, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda. Back in the temple, the sith and the clone troopers were successfully defeating all of the Jedi, Knights, Padawans, Masters, Teachers, and Younglings were either surrendering or being destroyed. Not a trace of Jedi was left in the temple. 'The Dark Times' A New era After Darth Vader got rebuilt as a cyborg and Padmé Amidala gave birth to twins, a new era was created: "The Rebellion era". All of the jedi who survived The Great Jedi Purge went hiding in different worlds like: Dagobah, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, and lots more. Us Sith were trying to find and hunt down the Jedi who survived The Great Jedi Purge. We didn't know about Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa until 0 yrs BBY. Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi hid on Tatooine to watch over Young Luke. Leia was adopted by Obi-Wan's friend, Senator Bail Organa. They both watched over them until 0 years BBY. 19 years later, the Jedi will finally come out hiding, and Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi will be the first and the Sith will finally spot the Jedi come out of hiding from different words, and that includes Luke Skywalker. When the Sith finally spotted the Jedi away from hiding, Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi will train Luke into being the last Jedi in The Old Republic. '0 yrs BBY' Lots of things have changed since 19 yrs BBY. For one, I got a new left leg, a pirate peg leg, somehow, my right robotic leg molded into a pirate peg leg, but my left leg was all healed. Another thing that's changed is that Sidious told me that he was the one to kill http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Plagueis 32 yrs BBY, which was the time when Naboo was invaded. He told me http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Plagueis told Darth Sidious everything that Darth Plagueis knew, so he kill him in his sleep, but 19 years before, he told Anakin Skywalker that somebody killed Darth Plagueis and he said it was ironic. The last thing that changed was that the Skywalker twins both united at The First Death Star. Time Traveling Starting from the year after the first death star attack, I wanted to try to time travel, so I did an experiment to see if I really could time travel. It took me almost half a decade, which was actually pretty short, but i'll just say, I don't ever want to time travel again. This is the story: Like I said, a year after the fist death star attack, I wanted to time travel. I started working on making a time machine a week after I started to think about time traveling. I first had to gather some cables or wires to connect to an electronic device. Next, I had to gather some pig iron and windows. Then, I had to grab watches so you could do it wirelessly if you wanted to. Then, I had to get a few platforms since the time machine could expand to a thousand feet. I had to gather 47 to be exact. Trust me, you don't even want to know where I got the supplies. Then, I started to pt the time machine together. It took me three and three quarters out of five months, so it took me a month and a quarter to gather all of the supplies. Once the machine was halfway done, I started to spend less time building the time machine, so it took me more time than I expected, but I wasn't surprised. Once I completely finished building the time machine, I went back in time to the moment the sith order was created. I wanted to go back in time there because I wanted to make some more stuff come to invent so we could have more stuff in our modern time. I thought I did a pretty good job, but once I went forwards in time, everything was different. There was no Darth Sidious, no Darth Plagueis, no Darth Shodim, no nothing I remember. One thing that I was really surprised about was that I wasn't even born. So I went back in time before I went back in time and told my younger self that basically the galaxy was going to end, more or less, and he listened. So I went forwards in time, and everything was normal again. Then I promised myself that I would never go back in time again. I learned that if you change one, itsy bitsy thing in the past, it could drastically change the future. Piloting I'm awesome at piloting, there's no doubt about that. I pilot as good as Anakin Skywalker on the prequel trilogy. If you want to see on how I became an excellent pilot, you have come to the right place. Here is how I became a very skilled pilot: One day, when I was like a few centuries old, I wanted to test my flying skills. I haven't actually flown a cruiser, an infiltrator, nor a starfighter, so I was pretty tempted to give it a shot. Once I got into a sith infiltrator in the coruscant underworld hangar, I tried to go to another world to see if it was good enough. I wanted to go to Geonosis because that used to be where all sepratist geonosians were. Unfortunately, my sith infiltrator hadn't been used in millenia, so I crash landed. I crash landed to the nearest planet from the direction I was going, which was Corellia. I didn't know anything or anyone in Corellia, besides wampas. After I crash landed, I explored a little bit around the planet. I thought when I was going back to my ship, I knew where I was going, but I was wrong. I was trapped in Corellia for a few days, but I remembered to use the force, and I found my sith infiltrator. I had to get some fuel to get my ship running again, but there wasn't anything of what I knew of fuel in the cold, snowy planet. But, I followed my mind, and I got just enough fuel for my ship to go into maximum power. Once I figured out how to put the fuel into the ship, I flashed on the lights, and went back to Coruscant. I just hope I use it before the next decade, or else... Maulsaber.jpg|Darth Jievous's lightsaber DarthPlatoniousLogo.jpg|Our squad logo Bajoran_script,_Reckoning_text.jpg|Their sorrow will consume sith_lord_by_pusiaty-d49gssx.jpg|Darth Platonious Darth Jievous Darth Jievous Darth Jievous Category:Togrutas Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Zeno Sith Order Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Sentinel Category:Separatist Category:Force Sensitive Category:Duelist Category:Sith Lord Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Sith Assassin Category:Sith Empire Category:Leader Category:Married Characters Category:Darth Category:Clan Darth Category:Darth Jievous's Squad Category:Darth Platonious's Squad Category:General Category:Weapon Master Category:Time Traveler Category:Pilot